Rain
by Blood ErroR
Summary: El problema no era Maehara, si no lo que le hacía sentir. Y eran en esas noches frías, oscuras y lluviosas en las que Isogai reflexionaba sobre el chico que ahora dormía en el futón de al lado. Porque los amigos no se comportaban como ellos lo hacían, sus corazones no latían desenfrenados ni intentaban ocultar su sonrojo. Los amigos no hacían eso, pero dos imbéciles enamorados sí.


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **Rain**

Las gotas de agua caían sobre la ciudad con insistencia, mientras el viento sacudía los árboles y todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Apoyándose contra la dura y húmeda pared, Isogai miró al cielo con impaciencia, esperando a que esas nubes grises se disiparan pronto. Miró hacia el lado para encontrarse con los ojos miel de Maehara, el cuál le dirigió una sonrisa. Solo pudo responderle con una mueca de enfado para después suspirar con pesadez.

Habían salido del edificio de la clase E como todos los días, pero ninguno de los dos (al igual que muchos de sus compañeros) se había fijado en el mal tiempo que hacía, además de que muchos habían ignorado a sus padres y a las advertencias de llevar un paragüas, por lo que así habían acabado. Tras haber recorrido medio camino hacia sus casas, ambos fueron sorprendidos por la lluvia y finalmente estaban empadados y resguardándose de la lluvia bajo un toldo de una pequeña tienda que había por esa calle tan poco concurrida.

-Maldita lluvia.- Masculló Maehara de mal humor.

Isogai solo pudo asentir ante eso y quedarse pensativo. Si seguía lloviendo así no sabían cuánto tiempo se quedarían bajo ese toldo y no le gustaba la idea de tener que pasar su día libre de esa forma. Aunque sabía que el que peor lo tenía era su amigo, pues su casa estaba mucho más lejos y a este paso tal vez ni llegara. Un pensamiento cruzó por la mente del pelinegro y por más que intentó ignorarlo se hacía más insistente a cada segundo. Su madre se había ido de viaje con sus hermanos y estaba solo en casa, tal vez no estaría mal que su amigo se quedara a dormir ¿No? Después de todo estaba lloviendo bastante y no parecía que iba a mejorar, su casa estaba más lejos y no sería la primera vez que se queda a dormir.

Pero había un problema.

-¿Quieres quedarte hoy en mi casa?- Preguntó intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

Un problema imposible de ignorar y que le había estado molestando desde hacía bastante tiempo.

 _-"Por favor, dí que no..."_ \- Pensó mientras miraba al suelo esperando una respuesta del rubio.

Maehara se quedó callado mientras miraba la lluvia con aire pensativo. No es como si le hubieran preguntado algo realmente difícil y aún así parecía dudoso de contestar. Eso no tenía por qué ser así. Pero cuándo Isogai ya daba por sentado que la respuesta sería negativa, el rubio se giró y sonriéndole con alegría asintió con la cabeza, no necesitaba hacer más, se entendían de esa forma.

Y ahí estaba.

El gran problema.

Aquello que le hacía girar la cabeza hacia otro lado mientras rezaba para que el otro no se diera cuenta de la expresión que tenía. Las ganas de sonreír, las mariposas en el estómago, la calidez en el pecho y el leve sonrojo que había tintado sus mejillas sin pretenderlo.

El problema no era Maehara, si no lo que le hacía sentir.

Porque el hecho de que su propio cuerpo hubiera respondido así solo con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de su parte, le asustaba. Le asustaban sus pensamientos, el cómo y el por qué había llegado a aquello y lo que era peor, le asustaba que su amigo se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Porque no había sido hasta hacía unos meses, en el que se dió cuenta de lo dependiente que se había vuelto de él. Fue de forma gradual, un día se le pasó por la cabeza y poco a poco se percató de que lo que pensó no era una idea tonta o una suposición. Se dió cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba que Maehara le sonriera o le saludara por las mañanas para estar de buen humor todo el día, que le tocara el hombro como solía hacerlo para esforzarse al máximo respecto al asesinato, respecto a los estudios, respecto a todo. Porque fue hasta hace poco que se dió cuenta de que un amigo no debería pensar, ni sentirse así por otro. Para él era normal, porque siempre había sido así alrededor de Maehara, le gustaba estar con él, disfrutaba de su compañía, sus risas, sus estupideces y la forma amable en la que le trataba. Pero sabía que Maehara no era lo mismo que Sugino o Nagisa o incluso Karma, Maehara era diferente de todo el mundo y cuándo se dió cuenta de ello, se preguntó el por qué. Como es que él era diferente de sus demás amigos. Y no fue hasta hace nada, cuándo Kayano exclamó con ternura "Realmente sois buenos amigos." que se dió cuenta de que la palabra "amigo" no encajaba del todo con la imagen que tenía del rubio. Porque un amigo no se ruboriza, no intenta controlar los latidos de su corazón a escondidas, no se queda prendado del otro en cualquier momento y no le mira de reojo en los vestuarios.

No, los amigos no hacen eso.

Pero un imbécil enamorado sí.

Suspiró con pesadez una vez más e intentó no pensar en lo estúpido que había sido. En la manera en la que él solo se había puesto contra la espada y a pared al haber invitado a Maehara a su casa. Porque sí, no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir, pero sí la primera desde que había descubierto que lo que sentía por él no era simple amistad o admiración. Y si ya lo estaba pasando mal mientras intentaba no fijarse en cómo su uniforme mojado se amoldaba a su cuerpo, no quería imaginarse lo que iba a pensar su mente de adolescente hormonado cuándo estén en su casa.

El problema no era Maehara.

Eran él y sus estúpidos sentimientos.

~0.0~

No podía dormir.

Isogai se acurrucó un poco más entre las mantas del futón mientras suspiraba con frustración.

Podía escuchar el fuerte viento que azotaba la ciudad y los truenos que se escuchaban a lo lejos, no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que esa leve llovizna se convirtiera en una tormenta. Las gotas de agua chocaban contra el cristal de la ventana y la habitación se iluminaba levemente debido a los rayos que ocasionalmente se dejaban caer por ese temporal. Había empezado a hacer frío y la humedad podía calarle hasta los huesos, pero las mantas que había sacado del armario eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para no notarlo.

No sabía que hora era, pero su visión ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía distinguir los muebles de la habitación, aunque no le servía de nada. Por más que cerraba los ojos le era imposible conciliar el sueño, no podía hacerlo. Cuándo se disponía a dormir, la imagen de su amigo completamente empapado, sonriéndole y llamándole por su nombre se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Cuándo corrían por la calle de nuevo para llegar a su casa, hubo un momento en el que Maehara le cogió del brazo para andar más rápido, él no tuvo más remedio que seguirle el ritmo, pero la calidez de su mano y el como le cogía la suya con firmeza le distraía de todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Había veces en las que se preguntaba si Maehara lo hacía a propósito. Si le cogía de la mano porque sí y enroscaba uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para reírse de él. En ocasiones le daba esa impresión, pensaba que le estaba poniendo a prueba o llevando al límite, para demostrar algo o conseguir cualquier cosa, aunque no estaba seguro de qué. Como esa misma tarde, en cuánto llegaron a su casa, Isogai con toda la buena voluntad e inocencia del mundo le dijo al rubio que se duchara y le dejó ropa limpia fuera de la ducha para que este se la pusiera, aunque él fuera más bajito estaba seguro de que su ropa le valdría aunque fuera para dormir. Minutos después, el otro apareció por su habitación completamente mojado y desnudo a excepción de una toalla en la cintura, preguntándo dónde había puesto la ropa. Y era en esos momentos en los que dudaba de si su amigo era realmente imbécil o ciego como para no haber visto la ropa o había decidido presentarse ante él de esa forma, quién sabe por qué razón. Lo peor de todo es que solo alcanzó a girar la cabeza hacia otro lado y tartamudear dónde había puesto la ropa con la cara completamente roja. Para su desgracia lo que había visto era otra imagen que no se podía sacar de la cabeza y le impedía razonar. Aún así, la sonrisa burlona que esbozaba el otro al entrar en su cuarto, distaba mucho de ser la típica risa amable que portaba. Eso era lo que le hacía dudar más, cada vez que hacía algo así tenía esa expresión y por eso no podía evitar pensar que todo era calculado, pensado y llevado a cabo únicamente para crisparle los nervios y acelerar su débil corazón.

Pero era imposible.

Por más que lo pensaba, más ridículo le parecía. Era completamente imposible que Maehara hiciera ese tipo de cosas a propósito para acercarse a él, no tenía sentido. Al rubio le gustan las mujeres, siempre le habían gustado y había salido con muchas, Isogai lo sabía. Su amigo tenía fama de mujeriego, y de los malos, pero aún así no le faltaban chicas en el edificio principal que le mirara de arriba abajo e incluso sospechaba que la misma Hinata Okano podría tener algún flechazo por él, pero eran suposiciones. Aún así, a pesar de que el rubio estuviera más interesado en las mujeres que otra cosa, Isogai nunca se preocupó, por el simple hecho de que sabía lo desastre que era en las relaciones. Le conocía demasiado para saber que o él se aburriría de la chica en dos semanas o menos, o que la chica le dejaría siempre por los mismos motivos: Maehara no era lo que esperaba o Isogai estaba en medio. No sabía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a su amigo, pero sabía y era consciente de que muchas veces le anteponía a él a su novia de turno. No fue una vez, si no muchas veces en las que pasaba eso, e incluso en algunas ocasiones las chica en cuestión con la que estaba saliendo le pedía en persona que se alejara de él para que pudiera estar más tiempo junto a su novio. No lo hizo, nunca lo hizo y no pensaba hacerlo. No se arrepentía de ello y tampoco le apenaba que algunas chicas cortaran con Maehara por su presencia, si el rubio pensaba que era más importante que ellas, era cosa suya, nunca le forzó a pensar algo así y era él solito el que se metía en aquella encrucijada de "O tu amigo o yo", y quién sabe por qué, Isogai siempre ganaba esa constante pelea. Hubo un tiempo en el que llegó a sentirse culpable, no solo por ser el causante de algunas rupturas, si no también por pensar de aquella forma tan egoísta. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que pensó "Me acostumbraré", pero no volvió a pasar. De la noche a la mañana, Maehara ya no le contaba sobre aquella chica mona de la cafetería o del restaurante o de la clase C, ya no le contaba como iba con su relación, por que no la había. Hacía meses que el rubio no salía con nadie. _"_ Me he aburrido", esa fue la respuesta que le dió cuándo le pregunto lo que estaba pasando. Isogai no le quiso preguntar más ni tampoco buscar una segunda explicación, sabía que Maehara tenía sus motivos y no le iba a reprochar nada, después de todo él también se veía beneficiado. No más chicas estúpidas que le daban a elegir entre ellas o él.

Pero eran demasiadas dudas en su mente.

Porque en el momento en el que Maehara dejó de tener interés por las relaciones, fue cuándo empezaron esas sonrisas burlonas y leves provocaciones. Y eran ese tipo de noches, frías, oscuras y en las que no podía dormir, en las que se quedaba pensando y no podía evitar relacionar ambas cosas. Porque su mente de estúpido enamorado tenía la capacidad de sacar muchas conclusiones a la vez. Y de ilusiones también se vive.

 _-"¿Y si él..._ \- Empezó a preguntarse con duda.- _No, no. Imposible. No pienses esas cosas."_

Agarró la manta con fuerza y hundió su cabeza en la almohada. Sus futones estaban uno al lado del otro y aún con el ruido de la tormenta de fuera podía escuchar la leve respiración de su amigo y como este se removía en el futón. Le había dado la espalda por completo y estaba acostado de lado mientras esos pensamientos le acosaban, no quería darse la vuelta ni tampoco pensar ese tipo de cosas. Pero a esas alturas era imposible. A regañadientes se giró y subió la manta hasta la nariz. Agradeció que Maehara siguiera durmiendo y le diera la espalda, pues no se arriesgaría a ver su rostro dormido ni aunque fuera 10 segundos, ya lo había visto y le costaba admitir que era demasiado adorable como para dejarlo pasar. Casualmente ese era otro motivo por el cuál no podía dormir.

 _-"Deja de pensar estupideces."-_ Se recriminó mentalmente.- _"Tengo que dormir, mañana hay clase."_

Cerrando los ojos con insistencia, decidió dejar la mente en blanco para poder descansar en paz. Escuchando el viento y la lluvia que seguían sacudiendo con insistencia la ciudad, al fin pudo relajarse un poco y empezando a conciliar el sueño poco a poco empezaba a quedarse adormilado.

Justo cuándo finalmente iba a quedarse dormido, un movimiento brusco por parte de Maehara le espabiló de repente. No abrió los ojos, pero agudizó sus demás sentidos para saber que había pasado o lo que había hecho el rubio, le fastidió un poco que se moviera así cuándo al fin iba a dormirse. Parecía que aquella noche Maehara no le dejaría descansar en paz, de alguna forma u otra.

-¿Estás dormido?- Preguntó el rubio de repente.

Había roto todo el silencio que había en la habitación e Isogai empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Por como había susurrado la pregunta, pudo deducir que el movimiento brusco que sintió fue a Maehara dándose la vuelta de repente y que ahora estaba justo en frente de él. Con su cara muy cerca de la suya. Demasiado cerca. Tanto que había podido sentir su aliento chocar contra su mejilla y tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento por su parte ¿Llevaba despierto todo ese tiempo? Le costaba creerlo sabiendo el sueño pesado que tenía y lo rápido que caía rendido al tocar un futón. Lo importante ahora es que no pensaba contestarle, no iba arriesgarse a abrir los ojos, mucho menos sabiendo lo cerca que estaba el otro de él.

Se haría el dormido. Era la mejor opción.

Aunque intentaba respirar con normalidad y que su corazón se tranquilizara, a cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más nervioso. Fingía dormir, pero sentía los ojos de su amigo clavado en él y este se había quedado callando de repente, como si estuviera esperando a que respondiera. Escuchó como suspiraba y murmuraba algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Preguntándose que había dicho, por un momento pensó en abrir los ojos y ver lo que Maehara estaba haciendo tan cerca de él. No pudo. Porque otro movimiento del rubio le dejó con la mente en blanco y totalmente helado.

Le había besado.

Maehara se había inclinado sobre él y había juntado sus labios durante unos segundos. Unos segundos que para Isogai parecieron horas. Porque aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados y se mantuviera completamente inmóvil, pudo sentir la calidez del cuerpo del rubio, aspirar su aroma que alcanzaba a duras penas y sentir sus suaves labios posados contra los suyos. Aunque no fuera durante mucho tiempo y no pudiera corresponder, aunque el rubio se apartara con rápidez y le diera la espalda de nuevo, actuándo como si nada hubiera pasado. A pesar de todo, Isogai solo tenía ganas de sonreír.

Seguía sin moverse, escuchando los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón y haciendo caso omiso a la tormenta y todo lo que ocurriera su alrededor. Con los ojos abiertos clavaba su mirada en la espalda de Maehara, que se mantenía inmóvil en su futón y no parecía dar señales de querer moverse en lo que restaba de noche. Imposible. Isogai quería respuestas y las quería ya, no había estado comiendose la cabeza durante meses para ignorar lo que había pasado y mucho menos olvidarlo. Por una vez en su vida quería ser egoísta, quería ignorarlo todo, quería deshacerse de esa sensación angustiosa en su pecho y decirle a su amigo lo que sentía y lo responsable que era de su confusión y frustración. Maehara tenía que responsabilizarse por lo que había hecho.

Un trueno se escuchó cerca de la casa, pero ninguno de los que estaban allí prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Habiéndose incorporado de repente, Isogai cogió el hombro de Maehara y le giró para que estuviera boca arriba, para después, aprovechando la confusión del rubio, colocó sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus brazos en cada costado de su cabeza, mirándole desde arriba y atrapándole entre el futón y su cuerpo. La habitación se iluminó por un momento, en el que sus ojos se encontraron con los del rubio, que le miraba sorprendido y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, seguramente avergonzado por lo que había hecho hace un momento sabiendo que estaba despierto. Había escuchado una leve exclamación por su parte cuándo se había colocado encima de él y ahora podía sentir como se ponía más nervioso a medida que pasaban los segundos. No era el único, a Isogai le temblaban las manos y su corazón latía desbocado, no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, no podía evitar pensar lo bien que le quedaba ese sonrojo a su amigo, el cuál se le veía más que avergonzado y buscándo algo que decir. Haciéndo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas, Isogai tomó una respiración profunda y habló:

-Me has besado.

No era una pregunta. Lo había murmurado con afirmación, pero sin ningún tono de reproche o enfado. Sintió como el otro se relajaba poco a poco, ya no parecía tan nervioso o avergonzado, si no pensativo. Como si reflexionara lo que tenía que decir. No tenía porque hacerlo. Isogai no le iba a dar oportunidad de rechazarle o escaquearse. Aunque algo le decía que Maehara más que querer huir, le iba a seguir el juego. Era él el que le había besado después de todo.

-Sí, eso he hecho.- Respondió el rubio alzando la cabeza.

Alcanzó a escuchar un leve tono de vacilación en su voz, pero lo ignoró cuándo vio esa sonrisa burlona que le había estado torturando durante meses. En ese momento ya no le quedó ninguna duda. Maehara lo hizo todo a propósito, de verdad le quería llevar hasta el límite.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó mirándole a los ojos con insistencia. Quería oír la respuesta por si mismo, imaginarsela o deducirla no era suficiente para quedarse satisfecho.

-¿Tengo que decirlo?- Dijo Maehara con reproche. El pelinegro sabía que tal vez no necesitaban más palabras entre ellos y que Maehara ya habría alcanzado el límite de vergüenza u orgullo destrozado por esa noche, pero no le dejaría libre hasta que lo dijera. Había estado demasiado tiempo soñando despierto o imáginandose como lo diría para que ahora se negara.

Asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no iba a rendirse en ese aspecto y escuchó como Maehara suspiró con pesadez. Tras un leve silencio entre ellos, el rubio alzó la mano para agarrar el cuello de su camisa y tiró de ella para que se inclinara. Juntando sus labios de nuevo, ambos se miraban a los ojos, pero no se movieron. Las manos de Isogai seguían temblando y le respiración de Maehara empezaba ser irregular. No había rechazo, ni enfado, ni reproche, solo se miraban en la oscuridad, sintiendo la suavidad de los labios del otro sobre los suyos y perdiéndose en la mirada del contrario. Se separaron a los pocos segundos, en los que uno suspiró bajando la cabeza y el otro aún intentaba asimilar que lo que ocurría era real.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Isogai no esperó ni un momento y se inclinó de nuevo sobre el rubio para atrapar sus labios con decisión. El otro dió un respingo, pero se relajó al instante. Subiendo sus manos hasta los hombros del contrario, los agarró con fuerza y le empujó hacia él, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran y la temperatura empezara a aumentar. Sus labios se movían, se atrapaban mutuamente, sus alientos chocaban y sus corazones parecían querer estallar en cualquier momento. Se separaban para después volver a unirse con impaciencia, como si necesitaran el contacto del otro para sobrevivir. Las manos del rubio subieron hasta el pelo del otro, revolviéndolo y acariciándolo sin reprimirse. Isogai jadeó con fuerza y sintió como la lengua del otro se colaba entre sus labios con intención de explorar toda su cavidad. Abrió la boca y rozando sus lenguas ambos se estremecieron por el contacto. Sus cuerpos se acercaron más, intentando suprimir una lejanía que ya no existía, sus lenguas y alientos chocaban entre sí en una danza húmeda y sus mentes se habían perdido entre la calidez y humedad del momento. Maehara se separó de repente y sin darle oportunidad a quejarse, le empujó con fuerza haciéndo que se intercambiaran los roles. Ahora era el moreno el que yacía bajo el cuerpo del otro, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Ambos tenían la respiración acelerada y se miraban con intensidad, como buscando un atisbo de duda o indecisión en el otro. No encontraron nada. Sin poder aguantar más, el rubio se inclinó y volvió a juntar sus bocas con fuerza, entrelazando sus lenguas de nuevo y fundiéndose en la calidez de ese beso. Las manos de Isogai ya no se limitaron a quedarse quietas y mientras se derretía con el contacto del otro las bajó por la espalda del contrario hasta que rozó su piel, que se encontraba descubierta debido a que la camiseta se había levantado por sus movimientos. Cuándo pasó sus manos por la suave y cálida piel de su espalda, el rubio jadeó con fuerza y se tensó mientras le abrazaba con fuerza por las caderas. Tomándose esa acción como un permiso para seguir, coló sus manos por la camiseta y acarició con suavidad todo lo que encontró a su paso. Sintiéndose extasiado por su toque, el rubio se separó del beso ganándose un quejido del otro. Con una leve sonrisa, bajó hasta el cuello blanquecino del pelinegro y no tardó en depositar un pequeño beso en este. Con un estremecimiento y un leve gemido que no pudo controlar, Isogai apretó sus manos en torno a la espalda de este, en un intento de abrazo. Sintió la sonrisa de Maehara contra su cuello, así como su calido aliento y algunos mechones de pelo que le hacían cosquillas, pero al haber escuchado su reacción el rubio no tardó en querer provocar más de esos sonidos por su parte. Entrelazando sus piernas, no tardó en cubrir su cuello con besos y breves lamidas, haciéndo que el otro se estremeciera y revolviera contra su cuerpo, intentando controlar los jadeos y a veces gemidos que se atoraban en su garganta. Isogai llegó a su límite cuándo el otro mordió levemente su clavícula mientras una de sus rodillas chocó en su ingle debido al movimiento.

-Ah... Para... ¡Para!- Dijo con la respiración entrecortada mientras se aferraba al rubio con más fuerza.

El otro se levantó nada más escucharle, también con la respiración pesada y la cara sonrojada. Le miraba con duda, preguntándose por qué lo había parado todo tan de repente.

-Yo...- Intentó explicarse el pelinegro. Se levantó y se sentó en el futón, haciéndo que el otro retrocediera mientras clavaba los ojos miel en los suyos.- Si seguimos así, yo...

No tuvo que decir más para que el otro le entendiera. Se había acercado con cuidado y sin decir una palabra le tocó en el cuello con ternura, justo dónde le había mordido momentos antes y ahora empezaba a verse una marca de lo sucedido.

-Lo entiendo.- Dijo el rubio con un sonrisa.- No tenemos por qué ir tan rápido.

Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba más de lo que estaba y si su cara no estuviera tan enrojecida, ahora estaría como el pelo de Karma. Levantó su mano con duda y bajando la cabeza con una sonrisa, posó su mano encima de la del rubio, que aún seguía en su cuello. Aún si no le había dicho lo que quería escuchar, Maehara había hecho más aquella noche de lo que habría imaginado. Aunque sabía que el rubio nunca dejaría de sorprenderle.

-Ey.- Le llamó la atención mientras apretaba un poco su mano de dónde estaba posada.- Me gustas.

Isogai casi sintió ganas de llorar en ese momento. Sabía que Maehara tenía que darle más de una explicación. Del por qué le gustaba, el cómo se había dado cuenta, el por qué decidió dejar de salir con chicas para provocarle a él en todo momento pensando que era una buena idea. Sí, tenía muchas preguntas.

Pero en ese instante, lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse sobre él y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, mientras susurraba un "Imbécil" sobre su pecho. El otro lo entendió, porque con ternura posó una de sus manos en su pelo y le sonrió como siempre lo había hecho. Sí, ellos se entendían con facilidad.

Isogai pensaba que sus sentimientos eran un problema. Pero olvidó que todos los problemas tenían solución. Y casualmente esa noche, cuándo abrazaba a lo que ya no podía definir como amigo y se inclinaba para recibir un pequeño beso por su parte, había dejado de llover.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Hola ~

Antes que nada, gracias por molestarte en leer este one-shot o al menos a abrirlo.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que quería esribir algo de esta pareja, son realmente monos y creo que aún no hay mucho de ellos escrito, así que es mi deber ayudar al fandom (?) No sé si esto es un poco OOC, creo que sí, aunque todo está desde el punto de vista de Isogai creo que las intenciones de Maehara también se ven... He hecho todo lo posible y me esforzado bastante en escribir esto, así que (?)

Sin nada más que decir, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo así como yo escribiendo.

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
